Tea and Lemon Drops
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Two old friends who are as different as tea and lemon drops, but can hold a conversation by finishing each other's thoughts before one gets a chance to. One friend just wants to rest, but the other is off to visit his past. Before he leaves, she feels she needs to try to talk him out of leaving during a school night. Minerva/Albus. Takes place in Harry's Third year. Complete.


_Written for Hogwarts Online II Homework set by Hufflepuff head of house._

_Medium homework:_

_Characters: Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore_

_Prompts: reunions, bad omens_

_Quote: "What's a few lemon drops between friends."_

_Author's note: Takes place in Harry's third year._

Minerva rubbed her forehead as Olive gave her some tea. Her eyes were tired, her body ached, and all she wanted to do was go to bed. But she still had papers to grade. She just summoned a forbidden object from some first years, and sat down in a comfortable chair by the fire of the teachers' lounge. Olive was the only house elf there who was making a fire and tiding up.

"You're a good elf, Olive. Thank you," she said as she accepted the tea.

Olive tilted her head and stared at the Professor for Olive wasn't use to kindness.

With a pop, she went back to her duties.

"Albus? Where are you sneaking off to?" Minerva turned around at the sound of a creak by the door.

Albus Dumbledore had his traveling coat in his hands peeked in the teachers' lounge for a moment.

"Minerva. I'm stepping out for the night. I forgot I left my coat in the teachers' lounge earlier when I was seeking Professor Sprout's assistance. I found her in the greenhouse. Anywhays, you're in charge of the school for the evening. Enjoying some lemon tea?" Dumbledore changed the subject so quickly she hardly had time to gather her thoughts before she realized what he said.

"What do you mean? And how did you know?" She quizzed him.

"You always do that when you're stressed. Which seems to be a lot of tea lately." Dumbledore smiled.

"I just summoned a forbidden object from Mark Stuart. I saw him playing with it during my lesson and wanted to take it from him."

"I saw him with one yesterday. If he has a third, you should give him detention. Well, I must be off. Goodbye, Minerva. I won't be around this weekend." Albus started walking towards the exit.

"Wait a moment, Albus. Don't think I'm letting you get off that easy. Where are you going?" She demanded sitting up.

"Out."

"Out? During school? But it's school hours. What about Sirius Black?" She quizzed him.

"I have my reasons for going out. As for Sirius, I think I'll take my chances. This may be my last chance, to you know mend things." Albus stated.

"Let's hear them." She adjusted her glasses, giving him the teacher's stare as she called it. Minerva always did this towards a student when she knew the student was lying.

"Well for one, I just said mending things. You of all people should know what I mean." Albus frowned. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but Minerva knew that she should have understood better.

"Albus, for as long as we have known each other, don't you think I know you by now?" Minerva crossed her arms and sighed.

" I received a letter from an old friend. Ah, found it. I knew I had some in there. Care for a lemon drop?" He held one out to Minerva as she shook her head no. "I always have a spare somewhere."

"Go on," she urged.

"Thank you my dear." He unwrapped the Muggle candy and popped it into his mouth before continuing.

"I've decided to meet him in Hogsmeade after all these years. Do you have any lemon drops? Apparently that was my last one" He sighed after he fiddled in his pockets and coming up empty handed.

Minerva shook her head and sighed. She reached beside the table next to the chair, found the bowl full of lemon drops, and handed them to him. She specifically requested to the house-elves that the bowl was to be refilled just for Albus every day.

Dumbledore took the whole bowl and put it in his pocket leaving just one in the bowl so the house elves knew when to refill it. Minerva rolled her eyes as she watched him take the last candy. He handed the bowl back to her. Minerva placed the bowl back on the table. As soon as she placed it down, it immediately refilled itself with fresh Lemon Drops.

"If you're visiting who I think you're visiting, Albus, I have a bad feeling about this reunion."

"I might be. Besides, this reunion could mend our friendship." Albus chuckled as he popped another Lemon Drop in his mouth.

"Reunions can stir up feelings again," she warned her lifelong friend.

"Now, Minerva, what's a few lemon drops between friends? I just want to see him. To see if he's changed." Albus fought back his feelings. Minerva could tell he didn't want to go, but had to try to mend things with his brother.

Minerva sighed.

"Although, now that you've mentioned it, Professor Trelawney saw a black dog near Hogwarts. Of course, this was all a 'vision'. She warned me about bad omens," he admitted as he watched Minerva roll her eyes. She knew all too well of her colleague's 'visions.'

She rolled her eyes again, knowing full well she didn't believe in bad omens some of what her friend taught could have been left unsaid.

"Fine. Go, but don't be out too late. Don't forget we have a Quidditch game against Hufflepuff tomorrow. We'll need an extra referee." Minerva sighed.

"I won't be late, mother." Albus winked as he teased his friend. He put another piece of candy in his mouth.

"Don't you get tired of those?" she asked watching him eat his third, knowing he'd eat at least two more before he met his old friend.

"Of course not!" he admitted sounding just as happy as a child on Christmas morning. He paused. Dumbledore reached in his pocket, and smiled at her.

"Lemon Drop?" He winked knowing she wouldn't accept.

"Albus, you know I can't stand those things! Now get on before anyone else knows you're missing." She shooed him. Minerva adjusted her glasses back to normal as she watched as he opened a fourth Lemon Drop and walked out of the door.


End file.
